Outdoor lighting apparatus require use of a weather-proof casing or housing that can block against ingress of water from rain or moisture in the atmosphere, and any other unwanted matter such as dust or insects. Weather-proof protection often involves the use of seals in the form of, for example, o-rings and gaskets. O-rings are only applicable to situations where the engagements concern a circular arrangement, and gaskets to planar engagements. Linear seals are relatively less common. In all cases, application of seals in confined spaces is not straight forward.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate such problem or shortcoming by providing a new or otherwise improved method of sealing an enclosure and an enclosure employing the method.